


Две полоски

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Одно из качеств Тони, которое и пугает, и восхищает Брюса, — для него нет ничего невозможного.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Две полоски

— Брюси, сахарная горошина моего стручка, можно тебе задать один нескромный вопрос? — Тони, а вернее только его правый глаз, с экрана дружелюбно подмигнул Брюсу. Тот подождал пару минут, пока Тони соизволит отодвинуть камеру от своего лица, чтобы Брюс мог лицезреть его во всей красе, но не тут-то было. Глаз и не думал отдаляться, давая перспективу на Тони в полноразмерном формате или, хотя бы, в поясной версии, продолжая смотреть на Брюса в упор и даже привычной халкосоставляющей Брюса стало немного не по себе. 

Что такого учудил Тони, коли не хочет, чтобы Брюс видел его целиком? Тони, конечно, не сильно жаловал в последнее время свою внешность, но раньше регулярно демонстрировал Брюсу новые расцветки протеза. Тони, у которого было по футболке на день с забавными надписями, призванными если не рассмешить, то хотя бы заставить улыбнуться? 

Еще более подозрительным было желание Тони что-то узнать у Брюса, хотя всем давно известно, что Тони с любой проблемой может разобраться самостоятельно в течении пары часов. Ну хорошо, на ядерную физику ему понадобились сутки. 

Брюс, на всякий случай, левой рукой на так кстати завалившемся под зад телефоне вслепую набрал сообщение Пеппер. Ну да, после истории с камнями все они немного переживали за здоровье Тони и старались незаметно, в меру своих скромных сил и возможностей, присматривать за ним. Ладно, не так уж порой незаметно и вовсе не немного. Если, конечно, Брюс будет говорить за себя. И за Пеппер. 

С Пеппер, кстати, вначале получилось не очень хорошо. Тони, едва придя в себя и хорошенько насмотревшись в зеркало на собственное отражение, с чего-то решил, что та заслуживает намного большего, чем «один уродец-инвалид» и, отписав Пеппер все свое состояние, исчез с парой сотен тысяч налички в кармане. 

Хорошо, что Стрендж, как чувствовал, не успел снять с Тони магический маячок, несколько долгих лет бывший единственным доказательством того, что Тони скорее жив чем мёртв. Благодаря ему они в рекордные сроки нашли беглеца в каком-то задрипанном городишке в Монтане и немного привели в чувство. 

Однако возвращаться Тони отказался наотрез. Нет, они поговорили с Пеппер, и Тони искренне извинился, и Пеппер его прекрасно поняла, но убедить Тони, что все в порядке и он нужен ей любым Пеппер в тот раз не удалось. Казалось, они расстались навсегда и инициатором, впервые, был сам Тони, но... Не было бы счастья — да несчастье помогло. 

У Тони на самом деле были не шуточные проблемы со здоровьем, а врачам он, за исключением самого Брюса, Стренджа и Чо, по-прежнему не доверял. И так как у двух последних было слишком много дел в изменившемся в очередной раз мире, а Брюс вроде как был не особо занят, как-то так получилось, что он оказался посредником между Тони и Пеппер. Постепенно они вновь стали с Тони близки. Сначала духовно, а после — физически. 

Но именно Пеппер была той, кто привел Брюса в их спальню. Тони не продержался долго в разлуке — слишком уж любил её. Про Морган и говорить нечего, хотя первые несколько месяцев после прихода в сознание Тони категорически не хотел, чтобы дочь видела его таким каким он стал. Но теперь Морган жила на два дома и ее, кажется, все устраивало. 

Их странный союз существовал больше на расстоянии чем рядом: Пеппер рулила СИ по всему миру, Тони, как одержимый, пилил протезы всех видов и мастей в пыльной Монтане, а Брюс помогал всем вокруг как только мог, мотаясь между разными концами страны. 

Но иногда были потрясающие закаты и три бокала вина. И длинные ночи, полные неги и страсти, когда кисейные занавески в спальне Тони раздувал ветер, а кожа Пеппер мерцала в отблесках свечей. И неторопливые утра с кофе, блинчиками и свежей черникой. 

И именно в одну из этих встреч они вместе посмотрели «Джуниора» безжалостно раскритикованного Брюсом. Нет и Шварценеггер и Де Вито были прекрасны, но наука! Как они себе представляли кровоснабжение и питание плода все это время? И помимо гормонов, над которыми работал герой Шварценеггера, необходимо было учесть целый ряд факторов. Брюс увлеченно размахивал руками, Тони с энтузиазмом засыпал его вопросами, требуя, чтобы Пятница конспектировала. Он изредка непонятно переглядывался с Пеппер, вызывая подозрение и беспокойство у халкосоставляющей нынешнего Брюса, но, в целом, это был прекрасный вечер, за которым последовала не менее чудесная ночь. Осадок, однако, остался. 

Брюс знал, что Тони и Пеппер ещё до истории с Перчаткой хотели девочку. Или мальчика. Второго ребенка. Но та работа, те долгие пять лет адского труда, лишь бы восстановить хоть как-то то, что было до Щелчка, все время откладывали их планы. А потом врачи поставили Тони однозначный диагноз. Тони и Пеппер утешали себя тем, что, у них есть Морган, и это самое прекрасное, что можно было себе представить. И вокруг множество детей, которым они способны подарить немножко счастья, даже не будучи их биологическими родителями. Но Брюс всегда знал, насколько сильно они хотели большего. 

После той ночи Тони увлекся какой-то очередной разработкой, связанной с проблемами выхаживания недоношенных детей, которая требовала стопроцентного внимания. Потом у Пеппер началась «война» с инвесторами на Востоке, а Морган вместе с Брюсом отправилась на лето сначала в скаутский лагерь, потом к родственникам Тони в Италию. А по возвращению из Европы Брюса ждали свои нерешенные дела. И так получилось, что Брюс не видел Тони вживую несколько месяцев. Два с половиной, если быть более точным. Они перезванивались, но это было совсем не то. Последние несколько недель Тони все время было некогда, и он постоянно забывал включать камеру, а если Брюс настаивал, то ему, в лучшем случае, доставались руки и лицо Тони. А сегодня только глаз и это был уже явный перебор. 

И, возвращаясь к настоящему, глаз Тони смотрел все более подозрительно, хотя все еще ждал ответа. Брюс прокашлялся. 

— Конечно, Тони, чем я могу тебе помочь? 

— О, Брюси, я уже думал, ты уснул. Но, собственно, о чем я? Не подскажешь, если тиреотропный гормон во втором триместре скачет в течение недели в пределах референтных значений от максимально низких до максимально высоких — это нормально или нет? 

Брюс совсем уже хотел ответить привычным «я не такой доктор», хотя, если быть честным, он сам уже давно не понимал «какой» конкретно он доктор. И спросить Тони, с чего вдруг у того проснулся интерес к беременным, если он собирал сверхпродвинутый кювет для малышей, родившихся сильно раньше положенного срока. Но не за красивый цвет кожи и не за мощный разворот плеч его считали гением. 

Все эти маленькие оговорки в последнее время. Затворничество Тони. Его таинственный проект, в который он отказывался посвящать кого-либо. Тот фильм пол года назад... 

— Тони, отойди, пожалуйста, от камеры, — тщательно контролируя свой голос, попросил Брюс. 

— Зачем? — без особого энтузиазма попытался потянуть время Тони. 

— Хочу увидеть тебя целиком, прежде чем куплю билеты до Монтаны. 

— Брюси, тебе совершенно незачем приезжать... 

— Тони... 

Тони вздохнул и отошел. 

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — после продолжительной паузы поинтересовался Брюс. — Пеппер в курсе?

— А откуда, ты думаешь, я взял яйцеклетку? Все документы в порядке, не переживай, Комиссия носа не подточит. 

Брюс смотрел на живот Тони. Просто огромный для предполагаемого срока живот. Часть Брюса, бывшая когда-то Халком, довольно заурчала, словно была не чудовищем, которым долгое время пугали людей, а огромным пушистым котом. 

— И донор спермы...? 

— Ты только не волнуйся, Брюси, но ты же сам завещал ее для науки. И потом, кому еще быть отцом нашего малыша? 

— Тони, ты хоть представляешь опасность, которой подвергаешь себя? Один. Без присмотра. Я немедленно вылетаю. 

— Но я не один. Со мной Пятница. И Пеппер. И Морган... — слабо запротестовал Тони, но было видно, что он на самом деле рад. 

И хотя новость огорошила Брюса, он чувствовал, что полностью принимает произошедшее. Если бы Тони посоветовался с ним, Брюс бы нашел способ отговорить его от экспериментов на себе, как в свое время отговорил Бетти. Нет, не стал бы сбегать на край света или в другой мир, просто привел бы все аргументы против. Против использования Тони своего тела и за использование тела Брюса. 

Но Брюс прекрасно понимал, чего конкретно хотел Тони. Своего ребенка. А этот ребенок, без сомнения, будет его, даже с учетом того, что генетически Тони не участвовал. 

— А теперь расскажи мне все с самого начала. Как раз будет чем заняться, пока я еду к тебе. Ты ведь сумел создать инкубатор, который встраивается в тело человека, так? Подключаясь к его кровеносной системе? — Брюс вставил наушник и торопливо вышел из дома. 

— Да! Назвал его «МАТКА». И не надо так кривиться, это еще не окончательный вариант, принимаю предложения и пожелания. В общем помнишь «Джуниора»? Ведь важно не только как, но и где. А лучшей среды для плода, чем тело матери, никто не придумал. Да, проблема, если с репродуктивной системой беда. Мы тогда с Пеппер долго не могли заснуть, все говорили об этом, и я подумал, а что если... 

Голос Тони звучал в ушах Брюса, который с каждым шагом был все ближе и ближе к нему. К своему ребенку. К своей семье, какой бы странной она ни была. Туда, где впервые за долгие годы он чувствовал себя правильно и на своем месте. 

Брюс ехал домой.


End file.
